Letters
by DreamerGirl2245
Summary: Hunger Games character write to others. Not a story more of a collection of letters.
1. Dear Prim

**Warnings:** May have opinions in them. Also Haymitch is a little OOC.

**Pairing: **Katniss/Peeta, possible Gale/Delly

**Spoilers: **THG, CF, MJ

**Rating: **PG

**Time: **Post Mockingjay

* * *

><p>Dear Primrose,<p>

We named her after you, Peeta and me, Primrose Rue Mellark. We call her Rose though. I couldn't take it if she was Prim. We live in my victor's house. Primrose bushes grow all over. I miss you so much. There's so much I would tell you if I could, but I can't. Peeta said I should write you letter so I'll try although I'm not good at this stuff.

I'll start with the fact it has been around 16 years since I lost you. I still have the nightmares, always will. They aren't as bad when I'm with Peeta.

Peeta. He remembers a lot, most things really. Rarely will he get stumped about something. He still has his fits of insanity but not as bad and he doesn't really hurt me when he does though. Mostly he goes off when Gale is brought up.

Gale hates Peeta so I feel like he hates me. He's not in 2 anymore. He lives on the other side of 12. Peeta says Delly talks about him a bit. Makes you wonder…

Haymitch stopped drinking. You know he really liked you? A sober Haymitch is very different post-war. He should have been a father. He acts like one to Peeta and me. He makes sure we're okay but I worry about him alone in his huge house. Peeta thinks he may be using us to make up for the family he never got to have.

I haven't heard from our mother. She's run away from me. She a ghost last I heard. She does what she needs and nothing else. It's like she lost everything. She doesn't even care one of her daughters is left. Buttercup knows though. He acts like he loves me now. I think he knows I miss you as much as he does. I'm sorry I tried to drown him. Since my first games I've been very glad that we kept him.

If you had lived I would move you in with me. I would have water fights with you in the summer; we would smell flowers in the meadow in spring, jump in leaves in fall and play in snow in the winter. You would grow up and I would cry when you got married.

Remember not matter what, I will always love you.

Your Loving Sister,

Katniss Everdeen Mellark

* * *

><p>Dear Prim,<p>

I miss you more than you'd think I would. When I saw how much Katniss loved you I often wished that my older brothers loved me that much. You are very lucky to have a sister like Katniss that loves you so much. She goes to your grave every week you know. She puts fresh primroses on it. Rose doesn't understand completely why her mom chokes up when she says her names is Primrose but to call her Rose. I know you used to do the same thing with Prim. I wish you could have lived to see our better world. The world we fought for. The one you died for.

Peeta Mellark

* * *

><p>Prim,<p>

Oh Primrose Everdeen, you would have won the games just because sponsors. You were so sweet. You know I stopped drinking because of you. Katniss said I scared you when I was drunk. It is true everyone loved-loves- you. If I had a daughter I would want her to be as wonderful as you. Sad, that's all your death was.

Haymitch Abernathy

* * *

><p>Dear Prim,<p>

I'm so sorry. Coin said NOTHING about the bomb being used on children much less you. I would kill myself before I let the same thing ever happen again. You have every right to hate me and you should. I would if had been me. Please forgive me though I don't disserve it. I love you as if you were my own sister and if you had never been picked maybe you would have been one day.

Please forgive me.

Your Killer,

Gale Hawthorn


	2. To The Past

**Warnings:** I made up some people's first names because I couldn't find them online.

**Pairing: **Katniss/Peeta, Katniss/Gale one sided

**Spoilers: **THG, CF, MJ

**Rating: **PG-ish

Dear 15 year-old Katniss,

Don't let Prim's name be entered more than once. Spend time trying to get closer to your mother. I know it will hurt and you're bitter but try. For Prim, for your father, for yourself, for her. And do you remember Peeta, that boy with the bread, thank him now. Talk to Gale even more. You never know what might happen so enjoy what you have while you have it. There will be dark day Katniss, they pass. Just remember in your darkest day, you make it. You will live and the depression will pass.

30 year-old Katniss

P.S. Don't be a piece is anyone's games

* * *

><p>Dear 15 year-old Peeta,<p>

Don't hate your mother for things in the past. You never know when you might lose her, your brothers too. No matter what happens always stay true to yourself. Wait to talk to Katniss, don't worry you'll get you're chance. I'm not sure where you could but try and learn how to swim. Trust me it'll be useful sooner-or-later. Also in about to year purple belt will be in. When a crazy lady trys to catch you on fire don't run. It'll be fine. I would say more but if you ever really read this I wouldn't want you to know to much now would I.. Oh, and take that cheese out from under your brother Mark's bed, it ends badly.

Peeta

* * *

><p>Younger, stupid Haymitch,<p>

You have a lot to learn. Don't bother with the end stay near the beginning. Yes that is code you will understand later. I don't understand why I have to do this so I'm gonna stop now.

Older, wise Haymitch

* * *

><p>Dear 15 year-old Gale,<p>

Bombs are bad. Don't mess with them. Tell Katniss how you feel soon. I know she's young now but if you don't tell her you will lose her forever. Spend more time with you family and little Prim too. Tone down your hate for the Capitol a little more. It bothers Catnip. Even if they are worse than you think. I really don't have much else to say. No matter what remember who your friends are and stick by them no matter what dumb choices they might make.

Gale

* * *

><p>Dear Prim,<p>

Katniss loves you more than you will ever understand. Don't let her give you crap though. I'm sorry I can't tell you more. Only enjoy life while you can. Party even when there is nothing to party for.

Primrose Everdeen

* * *

><p>Dear Maybell,<p>

Everything happens for a reason. You can't just go into shock or depression. Not when your best friend goes to the games, not when the love of you life dies, and not when your youngest daughter die. Katniss will never forgive you if you do and if Katniss is mad at you there is a little chance of you ever getting forgiven. Life is about moving n. I don't expect you to understand. I didn't understand it until ten minutes ago when I was thinking up what to write to you. I wish you could really read this. So much could be put right. But the world doesn't work that way. Love what you have while you have it.

Maybell Everdeen

* * *

><p>Delly,<p>

Finding the good in everyone will get you farther in life. Until you turn 18 at least. Stick beside you friend is sickness and in heath. Remember when you were 13 and you had the flu and Peeta came to see you every day and you fell in love with him. Well one day you can pay him back. At the same time you will be helping Katniss Everdeen. I know you don't like her right now but you will someday. Also don't laugh at the girl who like Gale Hawthorn so much.

Delly Cartwright

* * *

><p><strong>If you want me to do another character's I can. Just tell me who.<strong>


	3. From Prim

**Warnings:** I made up some people's first names because I couldn't find them online.

**Pairing: **Katniss/Peeta, Implied Delly/Gale one sided

**Spoilers: **THG, CF, MJ

**Rating: **PG-ish

**Time: **Post-Mockingjay

Dear Sister Katniss,

I love you so much and not a day goes by when I don't wish I was with you but I'm happy here too. So don't morn me or give up on life because of me. I want you to be the happiest you can be. With or without me. I want you to smell flowers with Rose in the spring, have water fights with Peeta in the summer, jump in leaves with them in the fall, and play in snow in the winter. I want you to be happy.

I'm so glad Peeta got better. You needed him to get through this life after all you've been through. I'm sure he will be 100% sooner or later.

Well it would make since, your best friend and Peeta's best friend. Gale doesn't hate you Katniss. He's just upset. I know it's been many years but you need to forgive him. In no way do I find my death his fault and if I don't you shouldn't. Go to his house, call him, and even kidnap him if you must. Just talk to him.

I think Peeta may be right. I'm glad you have a father figure no matter the reason. I know you're older now and think you don't need any help but you do. Haymitch is a kind man. I can't believe how hard it must have been when he thought he might lose both of you.

I would say our mother will come around but from what I understand she hasn't made in good progress in years. She's just drifted farther away. I'm so sorry Katniss. It's like you've lost your entire family. I at least have dad now. Try telling mom how you feel though. It may help. Thanks for taking care of my cat. He must be old now.

Today is your 34th birthday big sister. Dad says he's so proud of you and he couldn't wish for a better oldest daughter. I love you.

Prim

* * *

><p>Dear Peeta,<p>

I miss you too. You were almost like my brother. I loved you primrose cookies the best. I'm sure your brothers loved you too Peeta it's just that not everyone is as brave as Katniss to volunteer. I love that idea. Rose. Nice ring to it. Peeta, thank you for taking care of my sister. She has Gale but they both have so much fire I worry about what Katniss would have become without you. A bitter, crazy, hater probably.

Prim Everdeen

* * *

><p>Haymitch,<p>

Thanks, but I really doubt it. You were a crazy drunkard but you know I'm not the only reason you stopped. Thank-you so much for taking care of my sister. I owe so much to you. Katniss' life-and by extension my mother's and mine-several times over.

I know Katniss isn't good at saying so but I think you mean a lot to her.

Primrose

* * *

><p>Gale,<p>

There was never anything to forgive. You did NOT kill me You shouldn't have made that bomb but you did know how it was going to be used. I loved you like my brother and I have full confidence that you would have been. You need to talk to Katniss thought. For me, for you, for her, for Peeta. For Delly.

Prim

* * *

><p>Dear Mom,<p>

I'm dead, I'm dead, and I'm dead. Katniss is alive, Katniss is alive, and Katniss is alive. You still have her. Act like it.

Primrose Daisy Everdeen


	4. From Mr Everdeen

**Warnings:** A lot of this was guessing. I didn't know a lot about Mr. Everdeen.

**Pairing: **Katniss/Peeta

**Spoilers: **THG, CF, MJ

**Rating: **PG-ish

**Time: **Post-Mockingjay

Dear Katniss,

I am so proud of you. You took care of your sister when I died, you cared for that little Rue, you saved the young man Peeta with your quick thinking, and you ended years of oppression. I miss you and I'm sorry I died and missed so much of Prim and your life. But think of how different you would have been if I had been in your life. I was planning on introducing you to Gale you know. I hunted with his dad. You knew that though.

The thing that saddens me the most is that you had to grow up so quickly. First you had to grow up enough to provide for your mother, Prim, and yourself, and then you had to grow up even more when you went to the games. That was so brave of you. Remember, when you feel guilty or you just have a bad day, you are perfect to me.

Dad

* * *

><p>Dear Peeta Mellark,<p>

Thank you so much. Without you my little Katniss would be dead several times over. You seem like a nice guy and I'm glad Katniss found someone like you even if the circumstances weren't the best. I didn't know you but I'm proud of you too. In some ways you are braver than Katniss.

You took a beating for her, you risked being found out as a double agent with the careers, and you loved her even though at first she didn't love you back, and you were willing to die for her. You also went though so much and turned out fine.

Yes, I'm proud Katniss found you.

Jacob Everdeen

* * *

><p>Haymitch,<p>

Thank you for helping Katniss and Peeta. You kept them alive many times. You could have remanded a drunk who didn't care but you helped them. Then after the rebellion you took up the role I want to but couldn't. As Katniss' father figure. She needed one. You are a great man. Thank you, for walking her down the aisle, insisting she wear a dress, and playing in the yard with her children.

Jacob Everdeen

* * *

><p>Gale,<p>

Thank you for taking care of my daughter for so many years. You were the best friend a person could have to her. I'm sorry she hasn't spoken to you. We don't blame you for what happened to Prim. Again I thank you for helping Katniss keep my family alive.

Jacob


End file.
